priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Pathfinder
Hence its name, the contestant called to the stage has to walk a path of side-touching numbers (straight forward, backwards, or side to side, not diagonally) which form the price of a brand new car. Gameplay *The contestant is asked to stand on the center space of a 5-by-5 grid of 25 digits; that space represents the first digit in the price of the car. The second number in the price is on one of the four squares adjacent (not diagonal) to where the contestant is standing. The contestant is asked to step to the square they believe is the second digit. If they are right, they proceed to step to the third, fourth and fifth digits in order, without using the same spaces twice. Doing so wins the car. *However, if at any point the contestant steps to an incorrect space, they must return to the previous space and earn a chance to continue. To earn these chances, three small prizes are used. The contestant is asked to choose one of them and select which of two displayed prices is correct. If they guess correctly, they win that item and may continue with the price of the car; if they are wrong, they must select one of the other small prizes, if one is available. The game is lost if the contestant makes an incorrect step with no small prizes left or guesses the final small prize incorrectly after having already made an incorrect step. History *When Pathfinder debuted on April 7, 1987 (#6452D), The Price Is Right still offered cars worth less than $10,000. When played for a car with four digits in the price, the center space where the contestant began was a G-T asterisk, the first window in the overhead display was a dollar sign and the contestant needed to light up all four digits in the car's price. Also when the game first premiered, it originally used regular bells to indicate that the contestant stepped to the right number and the standard buzzer when moving on the wrong number, as the clangs and "trap" sound were not in use yet; although the standard dings were used on the April 25, 1997 (#0355K) playing, as the clangs did not work. Not surprisingly, the game was won on April 7, 1987 (#6452D) with no mistakes made for the price of the car. When the 5-digit car debuted on September 22, 1988 (#6954D), the contestant stood on the first number for free. *The tall prop at the back of the game board which displays the car's price is recycled from Add 'Em Up and in fact, is still a separate part of the Pathfinder setup. The sound indicating a contestant's step to an incorrect number was originally used as the "trap" sound from the short-lived ABC game show Trivia Trap, also produced by Goodson-Todman Productions. *On December 1, 1992 (#8602D), a contestant named Ben Reynolds (who was stout, had a full white beard, and dressed in red prompting Santa Claus jokes from Bob), while playing for a $13,598 Buick Skylark briefly touched his foot to an adjacent number, but moved back waving his arms around, making it seems that he had lost his balance. That number he touched lit up, as though Ben was going to move there. Bob briefly pointed out his "slick maneuver", and warned him, "Santa Claus or not, don't try that again." The game proceeded as normal, with Ben going on to win without making any mistakes. *One of the most famous playings was on November 30, 1993 (#8992D), where Bob and Janice try to demonstrate the Crocodile Dentist game after contestant Jane Ward made a mistake and choosing the Crocodile Dentist game to earn her second chance, taking a turn pressing one tooth at a time until Bob pressed the "sore tooth" and the crocodile bit Bob's hand. *On November 12, 1996 (#0132K), a case of errors occurred. First off, when Bob asked them to light up the first number contestant Keith Loudin stood on in the center, which was a "2", the second number lit up instead, which was the "1" on his right. After the small prize descriptions, the "0" on the path lit up. After being on the fourth number, which was a "4", he moved to the "0" already lit up, which was incorrect, after being perfect on his first four numbers. He lost after guessing all three small prizes incorrectly, but before revealing the actual retail prices of the Showcases at the end of the show, because of the latter error, Bob decided to award Keith the van. *The game board remains virtually unchanged while the small prize stands had undergone several revisions. On November 9, 2000 (#1574K), the colors of the price choices and the price reveals were reversed. On December 4, 2007 (#4112K), the fonts were changed from Helvetica Bold and PT Banana Split to Kingpin and Dom Casual. On October 1, 2010 (#5245K), the colors were changed back to its original scheme. On December 12, 2014 (#6915K), the small prize stands have received another revision; the borders are now silver/grey with decorative arrows added the ARP flap. The numbers have a drop shadow effect. Also, the green bases became silver/grey as well. *During the playing on February 6, 2012 (#5831K), incorrect information was used to determine the price of the car. After review, contestant Celeste Green was awarded the car as described. *On January 5, 2017 (#7754K) during Publishers Clearing House week, contestant Thomas Kotlarsz won a $20,000 bonus for being the contestant to win a pricing game. It was played in the fifth slot. Trivia *Pathfinder was played twice on the primetime version of the show. It was won once under Bob Barker's tenure & Drew Carey's tenure for a total of 2 primetime wins. *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 29. *Pathfinder was one of four "new" pricing games seen on the sixth taping session of Season 36, which was seen on December 4, 2007 (#4112K), December 12, 2007 (#4123K), January 18, 2008 (#4145K), and January 23, 2008 (#4153K). Foreign versions *On the UK's Bruce's Price is Right, the game used a replica of the American board, but much larger. It was played for four-digit cars, and its rules were the same as the American version, except should the contestant make a mistake, the contestant does not choose one of the three prizes, but rather they would go from the first prize to the last. Gallery Pathfinder.jpg|a custom drawing of Pathfinder, that was drawn by a fan Path.png Pathfinderset.jpg Pathfinderdisplay.jpg pathfinderprizedisplay.png|The redesigned prize displays from 2014 PathfinderWin.jpg Price is Right Winner-5.JPG Spec.jpg Premiere Playing (April 7, 1987, #6452D) pathfinderpremiere1.jpg pathfinderpremiere2.jpg pathfinderpremiere3.jpg pathfinderpremiere4.jpg pathfinderpremiere5.jpg pathfinderpremiere6.jpg pathfinderpremiere7.jpg pathfinderpremiere8.jpg pathfinderpremiere9.jpg pathfinderpremiere10.jpg pathfinderpremiere11.jpg|The price of the car is $7,983. pathfinderpremiere12.jpg First 5-Digit Pathfinder Perfection (December 6, 1989, #7453D) pathfinderperfection1989-1.jpg pathfinderperfection1989-2.jpg pathfinderperfection1989-3.jpg pathfinderperfection1989-4.jpg pathfinderperfection1989-5.jpg pathfinderperfection1989-6.jpg pathfinderperfection1989-7.jpg pathfinderperfection1989-8.jpg pathfinderperfection1989-9.jpg pathfinderperfection1989-10.jpg pathfinderperfection1989-11.jpg pathfinderperfection1989-12.jpg pathfinderperfection1989-13.jpg A Toyota Truck Win on Christmas Day (December 25, 1990, #7842D) pathfinderchristmas1990-1.jpg pathfinderchristmas1990-2.jpg pathfinderchristmas1990-3.jpg pathfinderchristmas1990-4.jpg pathfinderchristmas1990-5.jpg pathfinderchristmas1990-6.jpg pathfinderchristmas1990-7.jpg pathfinderchristmas1990-8.jpg pathfinderchristmas1990-9.jpg pathfinderchristmas1990-10.jpg pathfinderchristmas1990-11.jpg pathfinderchristmas1990-12.jpg pathfinderchristmas1990-13.jpg A Pathfinder Cheater (December 1, 1992, #8602D) pathfindercheater1992-1.jpg pathfindercheater1992-2.jpg pathfindercheater1992-3.jpg pathfindercheater1992-4.jpg pathfindercheater1992-5.jpg pathfindercheater1992-6.jpg pathfindercheater1992-7.jpg|Ben puts the foot on the 9 and nearly loses his balance but... pathfindercheater1992-8.jpg|...the board lit up the 9, thinking he had stepped on it. pathfindercheater1992-9.jpg pathfindercheater1992-10.jpg pathfindercheater1992-11.jpg pathfindercheater1992-12.jpg pathfindercheater1992-13.jpg pathfindercheater1992-14.jpg Pathfinder for a Plymouth Laser (February 2, 1993, #8682D) pathfinderplymouthlaser1.jpg pathfinderplymouthlaser2.jpg pathfinderplymouthlaser3.jpg pathfinderplymouthlaser4.jpg pathfinderplymouthlaser5.jpg pathfinderplymouthlaser6.jpg pathfinderplymouthlaser7.jpg pathfinderplymouthlaser8.jpg pathfinderplymouthlaser9.jpg pathfinderplymouthlaser10.jpg pathfinderplymouthlaser11.jpg pathfinderplymouthlaser12.jpg pathfinderplymouthlaser13.jpg Pathfinder for a Mercury Capri (December 24, 1993, #9015D) pathfindermercurycapri1.jpg pathfindermercurycapri2.jpg pathfindermercurycapri3.jpg pathfindermercurycapri4.jpg pathfindermercurycapri5.jpg pathfindermercurycapri6.jpg pathfindermercurycapri7.jpg pathfindermercurycapri8.jpg pathfindermercurycapri9.jpg pathfindermercurycapri10.jpg pathfindermercurycapri11.jpg pathfindermercurycapri12.jpg pathfindermercurycapri13.jpg pathfindermercurycapri14.jpg pathfindermercurycapri15.jpg pathfindermercurycapri16.jpg pathfindermercurycapri17.jpg pathfindermercurycapri18.jpg pathfindermercurycapri19.jpg Pathfinder for a Mercury Sable Station Wagon (February 28, 1995, #9482D) pathfindermercurysablewagon1.jpg pathfindermercurysablewagon2.jpg pathfindermercurysablewagon3.jpg pathfindermercurysablewagon4.jpg pathfindermercurysablewagon5.jpg pathfindermercurysablewagon6.jpg pathfindermercurysablewagon7.jpg pathfindermercurysablewagon8.jpg pathfindermercurysablewagon9.jpg pathfindermercurysablewagon10.jpg pathfindermercurysablewagon11.jpg A Technical Win in Pathfinder (November 12, 1996, #0132K) pathfindertechnicalwin1996-1.jpg pathfindertechnicalwin1996-2.jpg pathfindertechnicalwin1996-3.jpg|Whoops! The second number was accidentally lit up. pathfindertechnicalwin1996-4.jpg pathfindertechnicalwin1996-5.jpg pathfindertechnicalwin1996-6.jpg pathfindertechnicalwin1996-7.jpg|The zero that was underneath the 1 would not turn off. pathfindertechnicalwin1996-8.jpg pathfindertechnicalwin1996-9.jpg pathfindertechnicalwin1996-10.jpg pathfindertechnicalwin1996-11.jpg|Even though, the zero was still lit up, the zero is not the last digit in the price of the van. pathfindertechnicalwin1996-12.jpg pathfindertechnicalwin1996-13.jpg pathfindertechnicalwin1996-14.jpg pathfindertechnicalwin1996-15.jpg pathfindertechnicalwin1996-16.jpg pathfindertechnicalwin1996-17.jpg pathfindertechnicalwin1996-18.jpg|But, before the showcase reveal, since the zero was lit up and wouldn't turn off, they decided to give Keith the Mercury Villager GS van anyway. pathfindertechnicalwin1996-19.jpg Pathfinder for a Ford Aerostar XLT Wagon (April 4, 1997, #0325K) pathfinderfordaerostarxlt1.jpg pathfinderfordaerostarxlt2.jpg pathfinderfordaerostarxlt3.jpg pathfinderfordaerostarxlt4.jpg pathfinderfordaerostarxlt5.jpg pathfinderfordaerostarxlt6.jpg pathfinderfordaerostarxlt7.jpg pathfinderfordaerostarxlt8.jpg pathfinderfordaerostarxlt9.jpg pathfinderfordaerostarxlt10.jpg pathfinderfordaerostarxlt11.jpg pathfinderfordaerostarxlt12.jpg pathfinderfordaerostarxlt13.jpg pathfinderfordaerostarxlt14.jpg pathfinderfordaerostarxlt15.jpg Pathfinder for a Chevrolet Blazer (May 19, 1997, #0391K) pathfinderchevyblazer1.jpg pathfinderchevyblazer2.jpg pathfinderchevyblazer3.jpg pathfinderchevyblazer4.jpg pathfinderchevyblazer5.jpg pathfinderchevyblazer6.jpg pathfinderchevyblazer7.jpg pathfinderchevyblazer8.jpg pathfinderchevyblazer9.jpg pathfinderchevyblazer10.jpg pathfinderchevyblazer11.jpg pathfinderchevyblazer12.jpg pathfinderchevyblazer13.jpg pathfinderchevyblazer14.jpg pathfinderchevyblazer15.jpg Pathfinder for a GMC Jimmy 2-Door (October 24, 1997, #0495K) pathfindergmcjimmy1.jpg pathfindergmcjimmy2.jpg pathfindergmcjimmy3.jpg pathfindergmcjimmy4.jpg pathfindergmcjimmy5.jpg pathfindergmcjimmy6.jpg pathfindergmcjimmy7.jpg pathfindergmcjimmy8.jpg pathfindergmcjimmy9.jpg pathfindergmcjimmy10.jpg pathfindergmcjimmy11.jpg pathfindergmcjimmy12.jpg A Blooper in Pathfinder (May 22, 1998, #0785K) pathfinderblooper1998-1.jpg pathfinderblooper1998-2.jpg pathfinderblooper1998-3.jpg pathfinderblooper1998-4.jpg pathfinderblooper1998-5.jpg pathfinderblooper1998-6.jpg pathfinderblooper1998-7.jpg pathfinderblooper1998-8.jpg pathfinderblooper1998-9.jpg pathfinderblooper1998-10.jpg pathfinderblooper1998-11.jpg|She stepped on the 6, but the 7 had appeared on the board instead. pathfinderblooper1998-12.jpg|When she stepped on the 7, Bob had realised that the 3rd and 4th digits were reversed in the display. pathfinderblooper1998-13.jpg pathfinderblooper1998-14.jpg pathfinderblooper1998-15.jpg pathfinderblooper1998-16.jpg A Buick LeSabre Win from the Season 27 Premiere Week (September 22, 1998, #0822K, aired out of order on December 31) pathfindernewyearseve1998-1.jpg pathfindernewyearseve1998-2.jpg pathfindernewyearseve1998-3.jpg pathfindernewyearseve1998-4.jpg pathfindernewyearseve1998-5.jpg pathfindernewyearseve1998-6.jpg pathfindernewyearseve1998-7.jpg pathfindernewyearseve1998-8.jpg pathfindernewyearseve1998-9.jpg pathfindernewyearseve1998-10.jpg pathfindernewyearseve1998-11.jpg pathfindernewyearseve1998-12.jpg pathfindernewyearseve1998-13.jpg pathfindernewyearseve1998-14.jpg pathfindernewyearseve1998-15.jpg pathfindernewyearseve1998-16.jpg Pathfinder for a Jeep Wrangler X on a Million Dollar Spectacular (May 1, 2004, #017SP) pathfinderjeepwranglermds1.jpg pathfinderjeepwranglermds2.jpg pathfinderjeepwranglermds3.jpg pathfinderjeepwranglermds4.jpg pathfinderjeepwranglermds5.jpg pathfinderjeepwranglermds6.jpg pathfinderjeepwranglermds7.jpg pathfinderjeepwranglermds8.jpg pathfinderjeepwranglermds9.jpg pathfinderjeepwranglermds10.jpg pathfinderjeepwranglermds11.jpg pathfinderjeepwranglermds12.jpg pathfinderjeepwranglermds13.jpg pathfinderjeepwranglermds14.jpg pathfinderjeepwranglermds15.jpg A Pathfinder Wipeout (February 1, 2006) George_Pathfinder_(2-1-2006)_1.png George_Pathfinder_(2-1-2006)_2.png George_Pathfinder_(2-1-2006)_3.png George_Pathfinder_(2-1-2006)_4.png George_Pathfinder_(2-1-2006)_5.png George_Pathfinder_(2-1-2006)_6.png George_Pathfinder_(2-1-2006)_7.png George_Pathfinder_(2-1-2006)_8.png George_Pathfinder_(2-1-2006)_9.png George_Pathfinder_(2-1-2006)_10.png George_Pathfinder_(2-1-2006)_11.png George_Pathfinder_(2-1-2006)_12.png George_Pathfinder_(2-1-2006)_13.png George_Pathfinder_(2-1-2006)_14.png George_Pathfinder_(2-1-2006)_15.png George_Pathfinder_(2-1-2006)_16.png George_Pathfinder_(2-1-2006)_17.png George_Pathfinder_(2-1-2006)_18.png Avonna's Crazy Pathfinder Win (March 29, 2006, #3573K) pathfinderavonne1.jpg pathfinderavonne2.jpg pathfinderavonne3.jpg pathfinderavonne4.jpg pathfinderavonne5.jpg pathfinderavonne6.jpg pathfinderavonne7.jpg pathfinderavonne8.jpg pathfinderavonne9.jpg|The price is $21,584. pathfinderavonne10.jpg pathfinderavonne11.jpg pathfinderavonne12.jpg pathfinderavonne13.jpg pathfinderavonne14.jpg pathfinderavonne15.jpg pathfinderavonne16.jpg pathfinderavonne17.jpg pathfinderavonne18.jpg pathfinderavonne19.jpg pathfinderavonne20.jpg pathfinderavonne21.jpg pathfinderavonne22.jpg pathfinderavonne23.jpg Last Pathfinder Perfection with Bob Barker (January 11, 2007, #3834K) pathfinderperfection2007-1.jpg pathfinderperfection2007-2.jpg pathfinderperfection2007-3.jpg pathfinderperfection2007-4.jpg pathfinderperfection2007-5.jpg pathfinderperfection2007-6.jpg pathfinderperfection2007-7.jpg pathfinderperfection2007-8.jpg pathfinderperfection2007-9.jpg pathfinderperfection2007-10.jpg pathfinderperfection2007-11.jpg pathfinderperfection2007-12.jpg pathfinderperfection2007-13.jpg pathfinderperfection2007-14.jpg Final Playing with Bob Baker featuring a Barefoot Contestant (May 31, 2007, #4014K) pathfinder(5-31-2007)1.jpg pathfinder(5-31-2007)2.jpg pathfinder(5-31-2007)3.jpg pathfinder(5-31-2007)4.jpg pathfinder(5-31-2007)5.jpg pathfinder(5-31-2007)6.jpg pathfinder(5-31-2007)7.jpg pathfinder(5-31-2007)8.jpg pathfinder(5-31-2007)9.jpg pathfinder(5-31-2007)10.jpg pathfinder(5-31-2007)11.jpg pathfinder(5-31-2007)12.jpg pathfinder(5-31-2007)13.jpg pathfinder(5-31-2007)14.jpg pathfinder(5-31-2007)15.jpg pathfinder(5-31-2007)16.jpg pathfinder(5-31-2007)17.jpg First Playing With Drew Carey (December 4, 2007, #4112K) pathfinder(12-4-2007)1.jpg pathfinder(12-4-2007)2.jpg pathfinder(12-4-2007)3.jpg pathfinder(12-4-2007)4.jpg pathfinder(12-4-2007)5.jpg pathfinder(12-4-2007)6.jpg pathfinder(12-4-2007)7.jpg pathfinder(12-4-2007)8.jpg pathfinder(12-4-2007)9.jpg pathfinder(12-4-2007)10.jpg pathfinder(12-4-2007)11.jpg pathfinder(12-4-2007)12.jpg Primetime Pathfinder Perfection with Drew Carey (May 21, 2008, #033SP, aired out of order on April 30) pathfindermdsperfection1.jpg pathfindermdsperfection2.jpg pathfindermdsperfection3.jpg pathfindermdsperfection4.jpg pathfindermdsperfection5.jpg pathfindermdsperfection6.jpg pathfindermdsperfection7.jpg pathfindermdsperfection8.jpg pathfindermdsperfection9.jpg pathfindermdsperfection10.jpg pathfindermdsperfection11.jpg pathfindermdsperfection12.jpg pathfindermdsperfection13.jpg pathfindermdsperfection14.jpg pathfindermdsperfection15.jpg pathfindermdsperfection16.jpg pathfindermdsperfection17.jpg First Daytime Pathfinder Perfection with Drew Carey (July 17, 2008, #4424K) pathfinderperfection2008-1.jpg pathfinderperfection2008-2.jpg pathfinderperfection2008-3.jpg pathfinderperfection2008-4.jpg pathfinderperfection2008-5.jpg pathfinderperfection2008-6.jpg pathfinderperfection2008-7.jpg pathfinderperfection2008-8.jpg pathfinderperfection2008-9.jpg pathfinderperfection2008-10.jpg pathfinderperfection2008-11.jpg pathfinderperfection2008-12.jpg pathfinderperfection2008-13.jpg pathfinderperfection2008-14.jpg Matthew's Super Painful Pathfinder Loss (October 14, 2009, #4863K) pathfindermatthew1.jpg pathfindermatthew2.jpg pathfindermatthew3.jpg pathfindermatthew4.jpg pathfindermatthew5.jpg pathfindermatthew6.jpg pathfindermatthew7.jpg pathfindermatthew8.jpg pathfindermatthew9.jpg pathfindermatthew10.jpg pathfindermatthew11.jpg pathfindermatthew12.jpg pathfindermatthew13.jpg pathfindermatthew14.jpg pathfindermatthew15.jpg pathfindermatthew16.jpg pathfindermatthew17.jpg pathfindermatthew18.jpg pathfindermatthew19.jpg The Only Pathfinder Win of Season 38 (June 4, 2010, #5195K) pathfinderseason38win1.jpg pathfinderseason38win2.jpg pathfinderseason38win3.jpg pathfinderseason38win4.jpg pathfinderseason38win5.jpg pathfinderseason38win6.jpg pathfinderseason38win7.jpg pathfinderseason38win8.jpg pathfinderseason38win9.jpg pathfinderseason38win10.jpg pathfinderseason38win11.jpg pathfinderseason38win12.jpg pathfinderseason38win13.jpg pathfinderseason38win14.jpg pathfinderseason38win15.jpg pathfinderseason38win16.jpg pathfinderseason38win17.jpg Pathfinder Win for a Mini Cooper Coupe (May 8, 2014, #6734K) pathfinderminicooperwin2014-1.jpg pathfinderminicooperwin2014-2.jpg pathfinderminicooperwin2014-3.jpg pathfinderminicooperwin2014-4.jpg pathfinderminicooperwin2014-5.jpg pathfinderminicooperwin2014-6.jpg pathfinderminicooperwin2014-7.jpg pathfinderminicooperwin2014-8.jpg pathfinderminicooperwin2014-9.jpg pathfinderminicooperwin2014-10.jpg pathfinderminicooperwin2014-11.jpg pathfinderminicooperwin2014-12.jpg pathfinderminicooperwin2014-13.jpg pathfinderminicooperwin2014-14.jpg pathfinderminicooperwin2014-15.jpg pathfinderminicooperwin2014-16.jpg pathfinderminicooperwin2014-17.jpg Second Daytime Pathfinder Perfection with Drew Carey (November 16, 2015, #7291K) pathfindermilton1.jpg pathfindermilton2.jpg pathfindermilton3.jpg pathfindermilton4.jpg pathfindermilton5.jpg pathfindermilton6.jpg pathfindermilton7.jpg pathfindermilton8.jpg pathfindermilton9.jpg pathfindermilton10.jpg pathfindermilton11.jpg pathfindermilton12.jpg pathfindermilton13.jpg pathfindermilton14.jpg pathfindermilton15.jpg pathfindermilton16.jpg pathfindermilton17.jpg Third Daytime Pathfinder Perfection with Drew Carey (December 30, 2015, #7343K) pathfindershane1.jpg pathfindershane2.jpg pathfindershane3.jpg pathfindershane4.jpg pathfindershane5.jpg pathfindershane6.jpg pathfindershane7.jpg pathfindershane8.jpg pathfindershane9.jpg pathfindershane10.jpg pathfindershane11.jpg pathfindershane12.jpg pathfindershane13.jpg pathfindershane14.jpg pathfindershane15.jpg pathfindershane16.jpg pathfindershane17.jpg pathfindershane18.jpg pathfindershane19.jpg Pathfinder for a Fiat 500X Pop (February 25, 2016, #7424K) pathfinderfiat500x1.jpg pathfinderfiat500x2.jpg pathfinderfiat500x3.jpg pathfinderfiat500x4.jpg pathfinderfiat500x5.jpg pathfinderfiat500x6.jpg pathfinderfiat500x7.jpg pathfinderfiat500x8.jpg pathfinderfiat500x9.jpg pathfinderfiat500x10.jpg pathfinderfiat500x11.jpg pathfinderfiat500x12.jpg pathfinderfiat500x13.jpg pathfinderfiat500x14.jpg pathfinderfiat500x15.jpg pathfinderfiat500x16.jpg pathfinderfiat500x17.jpg Thomas' $20,000 PCH Win (January 5, 2017, #7754K) pathfinderpch1.jpg pathfinderpch1a.jpg pathfinderpch2.jpg pathfinderpch3.jpg pathfinderpch4.jpg pathfinderpch5.jpg pathfinderpch6.jpg pathfinderpch7.jpg pathfinderpch8.jpg pathfinderpch9.jpg pathfinderpch10.jpg pathfinderpch11.jpg pathfinderpch12.jpg pathfinderpch13.jpg pathfinderpch14.jpg pathfinderpch15.jpg pathfinderpch16.jpg pathfinderpch17.jpg pathfinderpch18.jpg pathfinderpch19.jpg pathfinderpch20.jpg pathfinderpch21.jpg pathfinderpch22.jpg Pathfinder for a Range Rover Sport HSE (May 18, 2017, $7944K, aired out of order on May 16) pathfinderrangerover1.jpg pathfinderrangerover2.jpg pathfinderrangerover3.jpg pathfinderrangerover4.jpg pathfinderrangerover5.jpg pathfinderrangerover6.jpg pathfinderrangerover7.jpg pathfinderrangerover8.jpg pathfinderrangerover9.jpg pathfinderrangerover10.jpg pathfinderrangerover11.jpg pathfinderrangerover12.jpg pathfinderrangerover13.jpg pathfinderrangerover14.jpg pathfinderrangerover15.jpg Pathfinder's Only Win in Season 46 (October 26, 2017, #8064K) pathfinder(10-26-2017)0.jpg Pathfinder2017.jpg pathfinder (10-26-2017) 1.jpg pathfinder (10-26-2017) 2.jpg pathfinder (10-26-2017) 3.jpg pathfinder (10-26-2017) 4.jpg pathfinder (10-26-2017) 5.jpg pathfinder (10-26-2017) 6.jpg pathfinder (10-26-2017) 7.jpg pathfinder (10-26-2017) 8.jpg pathfinder (10-26-2017) 9.jpg pathfinder (10-26-2017) 10.jpg pathfinder (10-26-2017) 11.jpg pathfinder (10-26-2017) 12.jpg pathfinder (10-26-2017) 13.jpg pathfinder (10-26-2017) 14.jpg pathfinder (10-26-2017) 15.jpg pathfinder (10-26-2017) 16.jpg Christopher's Pathfinder Wipeout (May 16, 2018, #8343K) pathfinderchristopher1.jpg pathfinderchristopher2.jpg pathfinderchristopher3.jpg pathfinderchristopher4.jpg pathfinderchristopher5.jpg pathfinderchristopher6.jpg pathfinderchristopher7.jpg pathfinderchristopher8.jpg pathfinderchristopher9.jpg pathfinderchristopher10.jpg pathfinderchristopher11.jpg John Plays Pathfinder in Flip Flops (June 12, 2019, #8793K) pathfinderjohn2019-1.jpg pathfinderjohn2019-2.jpg pathfinderjohn2019-3.jpg pathfinderjohn2019-4.jpg pathfinderjohn2019-5.jpg pathfinderjohn2019-6.jpg pathfinderjohn2019-7.jpg pathfinderjohn2019-8.jpg pathfinderjohn2019-9.jpg pathfinderjohn2019-10.jpg pathfinderjohn2019-11.jpg pathfinderjohn2019-12.jpg pathfinderjohn2019-13.jpg pathfinderjohn2019-14.jpg Pathfinder for a Ford EcoSport S (November 26, 2019, #8912K) pathfinderfordecosport1.jpg pathfinderfordecosport2.jpg pathfinderfordecosport3.jpg pathfinderfordecosport4.jpg pathfinderfordecosport5.jpg pathfinderfordecosport6.jpg pathfinderfordecosport7.jpg pathfinderfordecosport8.jpg pathfinderfordecosport9.jpg pathfinderfordecosport10.jpg pathfinderfordecosport11.jpg pathfinderfordecosport12.jpg pathfinderfordecosport13.jpg pathfinderfordecosport14.jpg Pathfinder for a $26,000+ Mazda3 (January 22, 2020, #8993K, aired out of order on January 23) pathfinder26000mazda1.jpg pathfinder26000mazda2.jpg pathfinder26000mazda3.jpg pathfinder26000mazda4.jpg pathfinder26000mazda5.jpg pathfinder26000mazda6.jpg pathfinder26000mazda7.jpg pathfinder26000mazda8.jpg pathfinder26000mazda9.jpg pathfinder26000mazda10.jpg pathfinder26000mazda11.jpg pathfinder26000mazda12.jpg pathfinder26000mazda13.jpg pathfinder26000mazda14.jpg pathfinder26000mazda15.jpg pathfinder26000mazda16.jpg pathfinder26000mazda17.jpg YouTube Videos Painful Pathfinder Loss from 1994 A Pair of Pathfinder Trailblazers (October 18, 1994, #9312D, & May 19, 1997, #0391K) Dan Saves Price is Right winning Pathfinder (May 12, 2006, #3615K) Painful Pathfinder Loss from 2009 (October 14, 2009, #4863K) A Near Perfection from 2012 (June 12, 2012, #6012K, aired out of order on June 11) Painful Pathfinder Loss from 2013 (June 4, 2013, #6382K) Wipeout from 2014 (January 6, 2014, #6561K, aired out of order on January 7) An Awesome Win from 2014 (May 8, 2014, #6734K) Painful Pathfinder Loss from 2014 (June 17, 2014, #6792K) First Playing with the Updated Pathfinder Small Prize Stands (December 12, 2014, #6915K) A Painful Loss from 2015 (January 28, 2015, #6983K) First Win with the Updated Small Prize Stands (February 16, 2015, #7011K) A Disastrous/Early Exit playing from 2019 (January 9, 2019, #8573K) Perfect Pathfinder Playings First Pathfinder Playing & Win! (April 7, 1987, #6452D) An unusually perfect Pathfinder (December 6, 1989, #7453D) Pathfinder "Cheater" perfectly wins (December 1, 1992, #8602D) Perfect Pathfinder Playing from 1993 (February 11, 1993, #8694D) Crazy Avonne perfectly wins Pathfinder (March 29, 2006, #3573K) {alternate copy} Another Perfect Playing (June 20, 2006, #3672K) Perfect Pathfinder Playing from 2007 (January 11, 2007, #3834K) Perfect Pathfinder Playing from 2008 (July 17, 2008, #4424K) Perfect Pathfinder Playing from 2015 Part 1 (November 16, 2015, #7291K) Perfect Pathfinder Playing from 2015 Part 2 (December 30, 2015, #7343K) Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Car Games Category:Small Prize Games Category:1980s Pricing Games Category:OK to be Wrong Category:A Choice of 2 Category:A Choice of 3 Category:A Choice of 4 Category:Must be Correct to Continue Category:The Player is in Command Category:The Prices Must Match to Win Category:Make Less Mistakes Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:Predict the Correct Price Category:Can Be Finished Immediately Category:Instant Winning Pricing Games Category:Long Play Category:You Can Try Again Category:Decreasing Difficulty Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games Category:"P" Pricing Games Category:1-Word Pricing Games Category:April Pricing Games Category:Dream Car Week Pricing Games Category:Game of Luck Category:First Number For Free Pricing Games